leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Flying (type)
The Flying type (Japanese: ひこうタイプ Flying type) is one of the eighteen types. Notable Trainers who specialize in Flying-type Pokémon are the Gym Leaders Falkner of Violet City, Winona of Fortree City, Skyla of Mistralton City, and Kahili of . Prior to changes in Generation IV, all damaging Flying-type moves were physical, but they may now also be special depending on the attack. Statistical averages Overall Fully evolved Battle properties Generation I Generation II onwards Flying-type Pokémon are not considered grounded for effects that affect grounded Pokémon (e.g. entry hazards). Characteristics Defense In addition to being immune to attacks, Flying-type Pokémon are unaffected by and all entry hazards (except ). Flying-type Pokémon also cannot absorb simply by switching in and do not receive the benefits from terrains (though they can still use Seeds). These immunities, as well as the immunity to , are removed when a Flying-type Pokémon is grounded by , , , or . When a Flying-type uses , it temporarily loses its Flying type for a turn. If a pure Flying-type Pokémon uses Roost, then it will become a type in Generation IV and a type in Generation V onward. Flying-type Pokémon, on average, have the highest of all Pokémon and of fully-evolved Pokémon. Offense Flying-type attacks are very powerful combined with some other attacking types, most notably . Ground is strong against every type that resists Flying, and vice versa, so this combination is resisted only by Flying-type Pokémon whose other type resists Flying (such as an Flying Pokémon). The effectiveness of the move is calculated by multiplying the effectiveness of its move type (usually ) and the Flying type. Contest properties In s, Flying-type moves are typically moves. Pokémon As of Generation VII, there are 101 Flying-type Pokémon or 12.5% of all Pokémon (counting those that are Flying-type in at least one of their forms), making it the third most common type. Every other type has been paired up with the Flying type at least once. Pure Flying-type Pokémon |} Half Flying-type Pokémon Primary Flying-type Pokémon |} Secondary Flying-type Pokémon |} Pokéstar Studios opponents |} Moves Abilities Interacting with the Flying type A Pokémon with , , , , or will become a Flying-type Pokémon if (respectively) it is hit with a Flying-type move, uses a Flying-type move, is sent out against a Flying-type opponent, is holding a Flying Memory, or is holding a Sky Plate or Flyinium Z. Flying-type Pokémon are immune to . Exclusive Abilities Only Flying-type Pokémon can have these Abilities. This does not include signature Abilities. Items Trivia * Generations , , and introduced more Flying-type Pokémon than any other generation, each with . Generation VI and Generation VII introduced the fewest Flying-type Pokémon, with eight each. * Generations I and introduced more Flying-type moves than any other generation, with seven. Generation II introduced the fewest Flying-type moves, with only . * Flying was the last type to receive: ** A single-typed Pokémon, only receiving one with in Generation V. ** A dual-typed Pokémon with its type as the primary type, only receiving one with and in Generation VI. * All damage-dealing Flying-type moves except can hit non-adjacent Pokémon in Triple Battles. In other languages |bordercolor= |ja=ひこう (飛行) Hikou |zh_yue=飛行 |zh_cmn=飛行 / 飞行 |cs=Létající |da=Flyve |nl=Vliegsoort |fi=Lento |fr=Vol |de=Flug |el=Ιπτάμενος Iptámenos |he=מעופף Meofef |hu=Repülő |id=Melayang Terbang |it=Volante |ko=비행 Bihaeng |ms=Terbang |no=Flyvende Flyr |pl=Latający |pt=Voador |ro=Zbor |ru=Летающий Letayushchiy |es=Volador |sv=Flygande Flyga |th=บิน Bin |vi=Bay |tr=Uçuş }} de:Flug es:Tipo volador fr:Vol (type) it:Volante ja:ひこう zh:飞行（属性）